


Cat Fire Plant

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Unrepentant Fluff, cuddling in front of a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gave Toby a little something so he and Molly could have some alone time. And what a nice time it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fire Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



“Mycroft?” Molly called from the study.

Mycroft stuck his head in. “What’s wrong?”

“Toby’s actually acting nice. Have you done anything to him?”

Mycroft walked in. “I only made a fire...and maybe found a certain plant to keep Toby occupied.”

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “What sort of plant?”

“Nothing drug-related, just a little catnip,” Mycroft assured. “I didn’t want Toby to interrupt us should we decide to do something together and he starts feeling territorial.”

Molly laughed. “He doesn’t actually hate you, you know.”

Mycroft shrugged. “He hates me being close to you, and since I’m not about to stop…” he smirked and came closer, placing a kiss on Molly’s nose. “I feel like it equates to about the same thing.”

Molly placed her head against Mycroft’s chest and sighed. “It’s a good day to stay home and cuddle in front of a fire.”

“It’s a good thing we decided on a stay-home honeymoon, eh, Mrs. Holmes?”

Molly smiled. “Yes. A very good thing. Now shut up and sit down, I plan on cuddling with you until I fall asleep today.”

Mycroft sighed. “So much work,” he muttered.

Molly smacked him and together they curled up on the floor in front of the fire, Mycroft grabbing a battered copy of Agatha Christie’s Murder on the Orient Express, Molly spreading out her legs over Mycroft’s and putting her head on his shoulder. He read to her for a few chapters but soon both of them were asleep in front of the fire. Toby walked up to them and curled up between Molly and Mycroft, and the three slept contentedly as snow began to fall outside.


End file.
